mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Harry Potter Mafia 6
| image = File:HP6_mafia.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = ShadowAngel & Vommack | link = BTSC threads | size = 20 Players (Large) | startdate = 5.16.2014 | winningfaction = Students | roster = #, player #Marth #Dee Tot #EDM #Hachi #Barcallica #Akriti #Panther #Slick #Boquise #Jay Gold #Nana7 #Aura #Araver #Flamebirde #Marq #Benjer #Segul #WakeUpDonnie #Clozo #FatTony | first = Jay | last = Hachi, Barc, Aki, Nana, FB, Segul | mvp = none | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by ShadowAngel based on Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince and is the 6th Harry Potter Mafia, sequel to Harry Potter Mafia 5. It was co-hosted by Vommack It began on May 16, 2014 and ended in a Students win in N7 (May 30). Game Mechanics Rules All Indy WinCons are just to ID. OOP: (Booster target)>RID kill>trap>redirect>save>NK>booster>block>spy/messenger NP Shows: successful kills, traps NP does not show successful saves, or kills that are prevented by saves or traps. Redirected spies are given incorrect results. Role Description Order/DA: WinCon: Outlive Death Eaters #Harry: RID kill, BTSC with Neville #Ron: vote multiplier (x0-x2), dies in Hermione's place, knows Hermione and Harry #Hermione: spy, lynch save, knows Ron #Neville: messenger, BTSC with Harry #Luna: redirect #Ginny: save #Dumbledore: same night blocking role copy (by role) #Hagrid: trap Death Eaters: WinCon: Outnumber Order/DA+Students; BTSC+carried group NK #Voldemort: booster #Lucius: redirect #Bellatrix: trap #Narcissa: RID lynch frame (RID both) #Pettigrew: unspyable follow spy (appears as random not-Death Eater) ---- Students: WinCon: Secret; BTSC #Katie Bell: each cycle, one of spy OR lynch save #Blaise Zabini: RID kill #Cormac McLaggen: redirect #Melinda Button: block Secret Wincon was to kill or lynch 4 out of 7 given roles. 3 indies, harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny. ---- *Draco: WinCon: RID 2 out of {Ron, Katie, Slughorn, Dumbledore, Narcissa} (Identify those hit by the assassination attempts+true target, his mother) **Secret ability *Slughorn: WinCon: RID 2 out of {Harry, Hermione, Blaise, Cormac, Melinda} (Identify Slug Club members) **Secret ability *Snape: WinCon: RID 2 out of {Harry, Dumbledore, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Draco} (Identify those he's made deals with or wishes to protect) **Secret ability Secret indy actions for each indy was: pick 2: block, messenger, action spy, target spy, faction spy Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Barc - Blaise Zabini *Akriti - Cormac McLaggen *Panther - Katie Bell *Aura - Melinda Button *Boquise - Slughorn Day and Night Posts N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 D5 N6 D6 N7 K, seriously though, Clozo is dead as Dumbledore. }} End of Game Roster #Marth - Neville - killed N5 by Pettigrew #Dee - Harry - killed N7 by Blaise #Li - Hermione - killed N4 by Pettigrew #Hachi - Voldemort #Barc - Blaise Zabini #Akriti - Cormac McLaggen #Panther - Katie Bell - killed N7 by Pettigrew #Slick - Snape - lynched D4 #Boquise - Slughorn - Won and left N3 #Jay - Draco - killed N1 by Pettigrew #_Nana7 - Luna #Aura - Melinda Button - lynched D1 #Araver - Lucius - lynched D6 #Flamebirde - Pettigrew #Marq - Ron - killed N4 by Blaise #benjer3 - Ginny - killed N3 by Blaise #Segul - Hagrid #WakeUpDonnie - Narcissa - lynched D2 #Clozo - Dumbledore - lynched D3 #FatTony - Bellatrix - lynched D5 -- Actions -- __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 9 Category:HybridGames